Finding Their Friends in the Darkness
Laval is trying to find his friends in the Realm of Darkness Laval: Eris! Cragger! Worriz! Razar! Gorzan! Rogon! Bladvic! Fangar! Flinx! Where are you! ????: Laval? He saw Eris Laval: Eris! There you are! Eris: Thank goodness, I find you where are the others? Laval: I don't know, but we have to find them. Then they heard Screaming they saw Rogon, Bladvic, Gorzan, Razar and Flinx are running and run pass them Razar: Talk later! Run now! Eris: What's with them? They saw Swarm of Heartless coming Laval: Run! They ran off Meanwhile Shu is trying to find his friends Shu: Kluke! Jiro! Marumaro! Zola! Then he saw Kluke Kluke: Shu! There you are! Shu: You're okay, thank goodness. Kluke: Where's Jiro, Marumaro and Zola? Shu: I don't know, but we have to find them. Then they saw Marumaro running Marumaro: Marumaro Running! Help me! Shu: Why's he running? Theu saw Swarm of Heartless coming Shu: Run away! They run away from them Meanwhile Happy look so scared for going alone Happy: Oh, why do I have to go alone for? I just wish they were with me, except being separated. But I have to find my friends right now! He went off and he saw Lucy Happy: Lucy! Lucy: Happy? He hugged her and cry Happy: I'm so scared for being alone! Lucy: Happy, calm down. Where's Natsu and the others? Happy: I don't know, but I was so alone to find them. Lucy: Well, we have to find them somewhat. Then they saw Natsu running Natsu: Hey, you guys! Run away! Lucy: Why? They saw Swarm of Heartless coming Happy: Ah! Run! Meanwhile Laval and his friends got away from them Laval: I think we got away from them. Eris: Great. But what happen to you, guys? Razar: While we got separated, we encounter those creatures from our world. So, we ran away from Them. Bladvic: But luckily we find you, two. Laval: Great, but where's Fangar, Cragger and Worriz? Rogon: I don't know, but we have to find them. Gorzan: Let's go, dude. They went off Meanwhile Shu, Kluke and Marumaro got away from the Heartless Shu: Looks like they're gone. Kluke: Thank goodness. Marumaro: But, what's going on? Shu: I don't know, but where's Jiro and Zola? Marumaro: Lady Zola and Jiro is not here with you? Shu: No, but I think they're here somewhere, come on. They went off Meanwhile Natsu, Lucy and Happy got away from them Natsu: Man, that was so running. Looks like we got away from them. Lucy: Yeah, and Natsu don't ever do anything crazy. Natsu: Why? I encounter those monsters, and I run away from them. Happy: Where's Carla and the others? Natsu: What? They weren't with you and Lucy? Oh, great. Looks like we have to find them, come on. They went off and they saw Erza, Wendy, Carla, Levy and Juvia Lucy: Hey, there you are! Levy: Lucy, you're here! Happy: Carla! You're here! Carla: I knew you would come here. Natsu: Hey, Erza. Great to find you here. Erza: Yeah. Juvia: Um, Where's Gray? Happy: What? Wait, where's Galjeel, Lily and Mavis? Wendy: They weren't with you? Natsu: Aw man, not again. Let's go find them. Erza: I don't think we could, we have to leave right now. All: What?! Happy: You mean we have to abandon them!? Lucy: Erza, we can't do that. They're our friends! Erza: I know, but we have no choice, but to leave. Juvia: I can't leave my Gray here in this place! We have to go find him! Erza: It's none of your business for them to be save. Carla: Erza, how could you. Happy: We can't go without them. And why are so Heartless to us, Erza? Erza: You refused my word. She summons her sword and point at Happy Erza: If we do that, we will be trapped in place forever. So do as I say, right now. Happy look so scared me remember what Laval and Shu told him, so he have to be Brave Happy: Erza, we don't want to leave them here. They're part of our guild, if we abandon them, we'll lose them. But I can't just run away and be scared, I don't want to leave a friend behind. My Heart's tells me, if you need Courage, you have to be strong and be brave. That's what the Master told me, don't leave the guild behind. We might be trapped here, but we need to save our friends, Erza. I can't let you threaten us for leaving here without them. And I have to make sure, I'll find them somewhere. And that's what I do. He walk away to find his friends Carla: Happy, you look so... Brave. Natsu: Wow, that's cool for him. Lucy: I never knew he would be this Brave. And he's right, Erza. We don't want to leave them here, so what do you say. Erza know she has no choice Erza: (sigh) Okay, let's go find them. They went off to find them Category:MRJOJOUK3